De sueños y pesadillas
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot: -Nunca pidas que tus sueños se hagan realidad, porque las pesadillas también son sueños... -Jamás imaginó que aquello que alguna vez llamó "Sueño", fuera en realidad su peor pesadilla. HITSUKARIN. El segundo fic del Glorioso regreso de Uzumaki Manaka-chan! Dejen sus opiniones ;) .


Estaba allí, sentado de brazos cruzados contra el marco alzado de la ventana de Karin, en su habitación.

La observó desde su lugar hacer su tarea, la escuchó maldecir y golpear impacientemente el escritorio con sus dedos.

No tenía idea de hacía cuanto tiempo hacía aquello; mirarla de cerca de esa manera, como un dragón que resguardaba un tesoro.

Solo podía lamentarse una y otra vez aquel deseo que tanto pidió y que ahora concedido le sabía a tortura.

Karin se puso en pie y estiró los brazos a cielo, finalmente se echó en su cama con total desgarbo murmurando algo sobre acabar luego la tarea, y a los pocos segundos se quedó dormida.

Se acercó a la cama y se quedó en cuclillas frente al rostro de su morena. Suavemente le corrió un mechó de cabello de la frente y se la quedó mirando largos minutos.

La extrañaba.

La extrañaba como no sabía que podía extrañar a alguien, pese a que siempre se quejó abiertamente de su compañía.

De alguna manera, tenía un fuerte resentimiento hacia Ichigo. _Él se la arrebató_.

 _ **.**_

No sabía en que momento ocurrió, pero al Capitán General Kyoraku ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre enviarlo a misiones de reconocimiento en el mundo humano, cosa que comenzaba a irritarlo de sobremanera.

¡Tenía monumentales torres de papeleo que hacer y una teniente ridículamente floja como para que lo enviasen al Mundo de los Vivos a cada que el Capitán General se aburría de no tener a alguien a quien ordenar! Lo peor era verlo todo echando sobre sus almohadas cual rey hindú con esa sonrisa que le decía "Sabes que te estoy haciendo un favor" ¿favor de qué? ¡Solo que aseguraba un boleto de ida a la cuarta división por un bajón de presión debido al estrés!

Tal vez piensen que exageraba, ¡Pero no!, en ese año ya lo habían enviado al Mundo Humano tantas veces como el capitán Mayuri hacía explotar la décima segunda división con alguno de sus locos experimentos.

Al menos esta vez se había dado cuenta de su fastidio y le había otorgado el permiso de quedarse libre el resto de la semana luego de completar su misión.

Justo en esos momentos se dirigía a la casa de Haru baa-chan para hacerle compañía y estarse tranquilo.

Pero es que ya no lo soportaba, últimamente estar en el mundo humano le resultaba un martirio. Y todo porque su sueño de cada vez que estaba allí se había cumplido: Karin no había vuelto a molestarlo.

Hacía unos meses, en su ante penúltima misión allí, había notado algo extraño. Y es que, en todo ese tiempo que estuvo en el Mundo Humano, solo tuvo que esconderse de Karin un par de veces, ya que el fetiche de ésta cuando él estaba en una de sus misiones era seguirlo y reírse de él, y sin importar cuanto la evitara, Karin en algún momento terminaba por hacerse presente junto con sus insistencias de que jugara con su equipo, pero esa vez, sus intentos habían rendido frutos y ella no se le había acercado, de echo, ni siquiera pudo sentir su presencia como antes, sino que era débil, como si estuviera muy lejos de donde él se encontraba.

Y puede que ustedes estén pensando que él estaba al pendiente de ella porque quería que lo buscara, ¡pero no era así! ¡muy por el contrario! Se sentía aliviado de no tener que lidiar con la irritante hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo. Aún más, no se pasó a lo de Urahara para recoger su gigai con tal de no cruzarse con ella, que por lo que sabía, solía pasar tiempo allí.

Sin embargo, en su penúltima misión no sintió para nada su presencia, tal parecía que la ocultaba de manera intencional e increíblemente efectiva. Lo mismo la última vez y en esta ocasión.

¿Será que al fin había notado que no quería que lo molestase?

En ese momento paró frente a la puerta de la casa de Haru baa-chan y tocó suavemente. Luego de unos pocos segundos la linda ancianita, que parecía haber perdido mucho peso con el paso de los años, viéndose cada vez más frágil, le abrió la puerta, sus ojos iluminándose al verlo. No podía negarlo, le agradaba sentir el cariño de baa-chan.

-Ara, ara. Pero si es Toshiro-chan, no esperaba verte por aquí- comentó dulcemente la anciana con su ronca voz, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al peliblanco.

-Tengo la semana libre, y pensé en pasar a visitarte- contestó sacándose los zapatos para seguir caminando tranquilamente por el lugar. Le agradaba estar allí, pese a la gran cantidad de almas errantes la gran mayoría muy molestas que daban vueltas por allí.

-Tu novia también está aquí hoy- comentó la abuela con una sonrisa. Toshiro casi se tropieza al escuchar la palabra "Novia"

-¡¿Nani?!- preguntó sin entender nada. Justo en ese momento llegaron al patio, ese mismo lugar donde habían conocido a Yousuke, y donde Karin casi moría por segunda vez frente a sus ojos.

Sus ojos esmeraldas contemplaron cómo una Karin un poco diferente a la última vez en que la vio se encontraba colgando con las piernas abrazadas a un roble y subiendo y bajando su cuerpo para hacer abdominales.

Se sorprendió, dado que no notó su presencia cuando entró.

-¿Que está haciendo?- preguntó Toshiro sentándose en el suelo y viendo como Karin seguía haciendo flexiones sin reparar en su presencia. El peliblanco se sonrojó al notar como el ombligo de la pelinegra quedaba al descubierto cada vez que relajaba la postura y quedaba colgando, estaba jadeando y bañada en sudor, se le veía el cansancio pero aún así continuaba sin descanso.

-Tiene un partido importante el fin de semana, y uno de sus compañeros se lesionó, así que está entrenando arduamente para poder cubrirlo- explicó Haru baa-chan llegando con un tazón de dulces y un vaso de té negro.

No pudo evitar sentirse extraño, si necesitaba un compañero extra ¿porque no le pidió ayuda como tantas otras veces? Se sintió ofendido ante esta conclusión. Si él estaba allí, no había necesidad de exigirse tanto, la muy boba podría lastimarse, además, ¡ella siempre lo había buscado para jugar cuando algo así ocurría!

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que los estaba reproduciendo verbalmente.

-¿Eh? Toshiro-chan... no me digas que no te haz enterado- murmuró con sorpresa la abuela, a lo que él la miró sin entender.

Iba a preguntarle a que se refería, pero entonces Karin relajo la postura, dejando su ombligo al descubierto otra vez, estiro los brazos y soltó las piernas, haciendo que a Toshiro casi le de un infarto al verla caer. Sin embargo, la pelinegra se sostuvo brevemente solo con sus brazos y luego bajó los pies con cuidado, quedando en pie.

¿Es que estaba loca? ¡pudo haberse lastimado! Y ni hablar de... ¡bah! Ese no era su asunto, pensó, muy molesto con esa imprudente niñata.

-Karin-chan, ven y toma un poco de agua- dijo con cariño la vieja mujer. Con lentitud comenzó a caminar, jadeante, hasta donde la baa-chan le extendía un vaso con agua.

-Arigato, Haru baa-chan- agradeció la pelinegra tomando el vaso entre sus manos y bebiéndolo todo de un solo trago. Haru-baa-chan recibió el vaso de vuelta y Karin se dirigió hasta donde Toshiro, se sentó junto a él y comenzó a respirar con profundidad.

Arqueó una ceja, ¿nada?

Se la quedó observando, un tanto confuso, ¿ni un hola? ¿ni una palmada en su espalda? ¿ni un grito por evitarla?

-¿Karin?- la llamó frunciendo el ceño. Ella permaneció ajena, como si no le estuviera hablando -¡Oi!- alzó un poco más la voz, sin embargo no hubo reacción.

-Haru-baa-chan, ¿no ha vuelto?- preguntó con semblante decaído, haciendo que arqueara una ceja. ¿De que diablos hablaba?

-De echo, Karin-chan... - la abuela iba a responder a la pregunta, sea lo que sea que significase, pero en ese momento el sonido de un celular la interrumpió. Karin se apresuró a tomar el aparato de su bolsillo y respondió a la llamada, volviendo su expresión a la misma malhumorada de siempre.

-¿Que quieres, cabra loca?- preguntó con indiferencia y un deje de irritación. Una gota de sudor le pasó por la frente al escuchar los lloriqueos de su ex-capitán al otro lado de la línea, chillando cosas como "porque su adorable hijita lo odiaba" y "en que se había equivocado" seguido de llamados a su difunta esposa -Si no respondes ahora colgaré- lo amenazó ella con una vena palpitando en su frente. Ahora solo se pudieron oír murmullos y ocasionales sollozos al otro lado, antes de que ella suspirase con pesadez -Bien, ya voy para allá- y se apresuró a cortar la comunicación -Lo siento, Haru-baa-chan, pero me iré más temprano hoy. Regresaré mañana antes del partido- gritó antes de salir trotando de la casa.

-¿Que fue eso? ¿porque me ignoró?- preguntó a su anfitriona de manera brusca, pero es que ¡eso no podía ser! Bien que ella estuviera molesta, pero ese no era motivo para pasar de él de esa manera.

-Así que en verdad que no sabes- murmuró la anciana con impresión, antes de agachar la mirada. Ok, ya estaba algo asustado.

-¿Saber que?.

-Toshiro-chan... Karin-chan perdió su habilidad de comunicarse con espíritus. Ella ya no puede verte.

No supo con exactitud qué fue lo que le ocurrió en ese momento... solo sintió como si fuera golpeado por una ola increíblemente fuerte, y de pronto se hundiera en las profundidades de un mar negro del cual no podía salir.

Se dejó caer acostado.

-N-no lo comprendo- sentía como si el aliento se le escapara de los pulmones. La abuela lo miró con comprensión y mucha pena por él.

-Yo también me sorprendí.

-¿Que ocurrió?- preguntó, sin poder salir del shock inicial.

-Me explicó algo... algo sobre su hermano que no tenía poderes..

-¿Kurosaki Ichigo?

-Si. Parece que, para que él consiguiera recuperar sus habilidades, ella decidió cederle las suyas. Lentamente él se fue llevando más y más de su energía... y ahora está completamente vacía. Eso me dijo ella.

-E-eso no es posible. Sus poderes los recuperó al ser atravesado por una zanpakuto... _**(N.T: según el manga)**_

-Lo entiendo, pero... ¿de quién era esa zanpakuto?- la expresión de la mujer estaba llena de pena y dolor -Creo que el chico no lo sabe... pero la única razón de que él recuperara su poder es porque Karin-chan le ha estado cediendo el suyo hasta ahora.

 _ **.**_

Luego de aquella conversación se había disculpado con baa-chan y había vuelto a la Sociedad de Almas tan rápido como pudo y sintiendo la sangre bullir con fuerza por su cuerpo.

¿Ella lo sabía?

¿Cómo había permitido que Karin hiciera algo así?

¡Podría haber muerto a falta de su gran cantidad energía espiritual!

Ni siquiera se molestó en agradecerle a Ukitake por el portal, apenas puso un pie sobre el suelo salió disparado con shumpo directo a la décima tercera división, usando su influencia para obtener una audiencia inmediata con la actual capitana. _Kurosaki_ Rukia.

-¿Capitán? ¿que ocurrió, que es tan urgente?- preguntó una preocupada Rukia entrando a su oficina, donde él ya la esperaba de brazos cruzados y gesto severo.

-¿Cómo es eso de que Kurosaki Karin ya no tiene energía espiritual?- preguntó sin rodeos, necesitando con urgencia oír la respuesta que ya sabía de sus labios.

Los ojos de la mujer se ampliaron en un gesto de completo asombro, para pasar a uno lleno de desesperación segundos después.

-¡Ichigo no lo sabe, ¿verdad?!- preguntó ella olvidando toda formalidad al tomarlo por los brazos y sacudirlo.

Casi quedó en shock al notar pequeñas lágrimas amontonándose en sus ojos. Negó lentamente en respuesta a su pregunta y apenas y alcanzo a sostenerla entre sus brazos cuando sus menudas rodillas fallaron y casi se desvanece en el suelo.

Con cuidado la ayudó a sentarse en el pequeño sofá de su oficina y se la quedó mirando, expectante.

-No supe que más hacer. Tenía que ayudar a Ichigo y entonces Karin-chan apareció y... y ella se ofreció y me dijo que era su turno de ayudar y... ¡no sabe cuánto me arrepiento! Pero era lo mejor, necesitábamos a Ichigo pero... - sollozó antes de cubrir su rostro y largarse en llanto.

Decir que no se creía lo que veía era quedarse corto, jamás imaginó ver a fría niña de la casa Kuchiki en un estado tan alterado.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que por fin logró calmarse.

-¿Cómo... cómo se en-enteró?- no podía detener los pequeños hipidos consecuentes al llanto -¿Conocía a K-Karin-chan?- le preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Solíamos... ella solía acompañarme cuando estaba libre- murmuró, corrigiéndose luego de su primera palabra. Ellos no pasaban tiempo juntos, ella lo seguía y lo molestaba... ¿No?, ¡Si! Ella siempre iba a perturbarlo e intentar persuadirlo de volver para un partido con sus estúpidos amigos con caras de idiotas.

-Ya... veo- murmuró con una mueca. La Kurosaki no pudo evitar pensar que si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez que el capitán Hitsugaya pasaba algunas que otras tardes con una niña del mundo humano, más aún, con su pequeña cuñada, seguro se hubiera echado a reír tan fuerte que la encerrarían en la cuarta división con una camisa de fuerza.

-Entonces, ¿el poder de Karin está ahora en Kurosaki Ichigo?- la cara de la capitana quedó en blanco ante la forma del capitán de referirse a la morena.

-Así es. Para lograrlo hicimos que Karin-chan obtuviera su zanpakuto, y Urahara-san aplicó un sello en ella para que una vez que atravesáramos a Ichigo todo el raitatsu de Karin fuera lentamente transferido a a él. Hace poco se completó la transición y desde entonces ella... - no completó su oración, no hacía falta.

-Como una transfusión de sangre- masculló. Se quedó estático durante largos minutos, asimilando la información que acababan de darle.

Ya nunca volvería a hablar con Karin, ella nunca volvería a seguirlo por toda Karakura, no volvería a molestarlo con que jugara con él. Podría pasar sus días libres en el mundo humano completamente en paz. Justo como siempre había soñado desde que la conoció.

 _ **.**_

Y ahora ahí estaba, mirándola dormir como si fuera un acosador, evocando recuerdos de los días donde tenía la posibilidad de estar con ella.

-Toshiro... - susurró entre sueños, acelerando los latidos de su corazón. Estaba soñando con él, llevando su mano hasta donde la suya -¡Toshiro!- se sacudió en la cama y apretó con fuerza los ojos. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, como buscándolo por los alrededores, pese a que estaba frente a ella. Sonrió con amargura. Ella ya no podía sentir su mano entrelazada con la de ella, ni tampoco verlo o escucharlo decirle que era solo un sueño, que estaba junto a ella. Él ya no existía en su vida -¿Estás aquí?- preguntó con voz ahogada, una solitaria lágrima cayendo de sus ojos -No... ¡no te vayas!- le rogó, alterándose.

Sintió como su pecho dolía al no poder responderle que no lo haría, que se mantendría con ella. No lo oiría ni aunque lo hiciera.

Fue cuando comenzó a sollozar que ya no pudo resistirlo, su pecho dolía demasiado. Tomó sus mejillas sintiéndolas frías y húmedas, presionando en un intento de que lo sintiera. No hubo cambio.

-Volveré pronto- le juró en voz baja, plantando un beso en su frente antes de alejarse.

Ya tenía un pie puesto en el marco de la ventana cuando, dispuesto a irse sin mirar atrás, ella dijo...

-¡No te vayas!- … en un susurro ahogado. El aire se le atoró en los pulmones y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

Pero Karin seguía dormida.

Se sintió miserable.

-Juro que voy a recuperarte- prometió al viento antes de saltar al vacío, volando hacia la puerta que le habían preparado hacía una hora y regresando a su mundo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¡Ta-tara-rá-Ta-taaaaaaan!

Otro fic, ¡mierda! Esto se siente increíble, como extrañaba esa fluidez con la que mis dedos se deslizaban por el teclado plasmando exactamente lo que quiero en el Doc! T + T estoy tan feliz que me hace sentir mal por mi Shiro de este fic Q_Q

Bien, ¿que tal? ¿gustó?

No me quiten la moral dejando pocos reviews, me siento tan feliz en estos momentos.

¡Estoy avanzando en ST y en TVLP, lento pero seguro!

¡Las amo mucho! Gracias por no abandonarme aún y cuando yo me fui por tanto tiempo!

Saludos!


End file.
